1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, an LCD device for a dashboard of a vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a dashboard of a vehicle displays basic information such as a speed of the vehicle, an RPM, an amount of fuel, a temperature of a coolant, a running distance, and the like. Recently, as the digital technology has been advanced, various other types of information such as a state of the vehicle, display of a rear side, navigation, and the like are displayed, along with the basic information of the vehicle.
In order to display these various types of information, a flat panel display device such as an LCD device is typically employed in a dashboard. However, an LCD device used as a display device for a dashboard may have the following problems.
As described above, a dashboard typically displays various types of information such as safety-related information, vehicle information, warning information, and the like. In such a case, the safety-related information is typically displayed in a green color, the information regarding the vehicle is displayed in a blue color, and the warning-related information is displayed in a red color. The warning-related information is displayed in a red color to increase visibility to the driver to draw his or her attention to thus protect the driver from a risk.
However, when an LCD device is used to display a red warning light, purity of the red color is lower relative to conventional dashboards using an LED, and such a lower visibility may fail to draw the driver's attention.